Long Way From Home
by winchester1997
Summary: Taken place in season 2 of supernatural when john dies. Sam and Dean find out their mother wasn't so faithful, to their father when they find out their sister Stella is not their full blood sister, but half. Not only that but she is hybrid a cross between a werewolf and vampire. It turns out Mary had an affair, with the infamous Klaus Miaeklson.
1. Chapter 1

Sam had been worried about his younger sister ever since the incident last week. Their father had died, and Stella had found out that she wasn't john's biological daughter- but not only that- a hybrid. An elaborate cross between vampire and werewolf. She had become a recluse in the days following, and Sam hadn't seen her since.

He slowly made his way down the corridor which led to the space outside, where Dean usually parked the Impala- where Sam half-expected her to have been. Like their elder brother, she loved that car. To his luck, he found her right where he predicted. Leaning against the side of the Impala, rubbing the metal of it gently with a cleaning rag. He approached her slowly, as not to startle her. She noted his presence with a slight sigh, putting the rag down onto the hood and turning her eyes to her shoes.

"Are you ok?" He looked at Stella, eyes laced with concern. She kept her gaze down on her feet as she responded. She swayed slightly, making her shadow bounce back and forth against the black asphalt. In anticipation for her answer, Sam swung around Stella and leaned his back against the Impala.

"What do you think, Sam?" She paced in front of him unconsciously. "I just found out that are father isn't my real father." She paused when Sam looked like he was going to say something, but then started again, not allowing him to speak at all. "Not only that, Sam... But I'm also a hybrid. A monster. The very thing we- you, Dean and previously, I- live to hunt and kill. What if I lose control and you and Dean have to kill me? I bet Dean already wants to but won't admit it. He can't even look at me like his sister anymore because of what I am."

Sam was patient, and listened intently to his sister's frustrations. After she finished, his face became taut as he told her what he thought. "You listen to me. Not me or Dean would ever lay a finger to harm you just because of what you are. You are our sister- half, or full it doesn't matter; and you wouldn't harm anyone. I know that, and Dean knows that too. I want you to be aware."

Stella shifted her weight between legs, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"Thanks, Sam. I wish I could feel the same. But I don't. I mean, I don't even know why I am the way I am. Why would dad keep this from me? Did he think I would never find out?"

"He probably lied to you so you wouldn't get hurt. And I'm not saying he should have, but maybe he was afraid." Sam suggested.

"If dad didn't want me to get hurt, he shouldn't have lied to me and then died, leaving me to figure this out on my own. Sam, there are so many questions. For instance, why I'm half vampire and also half werewolf. How the hell is that even possible?"

Sam gave her the most sympathetic look he could muster before he responded. "I don't know how either. But you're not alone, and we shouldn't just sit here dwelling on all the bad. Dad, wherever he is, would want us to move. Take action when we can. Have you thought about finding out who your birth father is ?"

"I don't know if I can, Sam." She sat down on the impala's hood in front of Sam, earning another look from Sam as he kneeled down before her, taking her delicate hands in his, and stroking the backs of them understandingly with his thumbs. She smiled at this, but only slightly, continuing. "I mean, I want to meet my real father and mother. It's just…" She stopped, her eyes searching for something- anything else to focus on than her brother.

Sam frowned, silently pleading with her to look at him and finish. "It's just…?"

Without daring to meet his gaze, she began once more. "He didn't want me. He couldn't have, Sam. He gave me up for another man to raise not knowing who he was ... So why would he give me the time of day now?"

"You don't know that for sure, Stella. Did you read the letter dad gave you?"

"No."

Sam's response demanded her eyes to wander onto his face, a mixture of confusion and upsetness lurking in his expression. "Why not?"

"I don't want to read why he kept this from me ." She looked down with a sigh, unable to handle Sam's likely reaction. "The letter will just be an excuse on why he kept this from me and how he loves me and how he just wanted to protect me me to have a better life, and I don't want to hear it, Sam."

Sam's eyes reflected a bit of her own emotion as he asked her: "Why not? Maybe dad really did want a better life for you. You'll never know unless you read the letter. Who's to say it won't answer all your questions?"

Stella looked up at him as if coming to a sudden realization. "I guess you're right, Sam. But all this... It's just so much to handle. I don't think I will be able to read that letter without falling apart."

"Stella, don't you think i know how hard this is? Trust me, I know. And Dean and I will help you through all of it. You are not alone, so don't go telling yourself that you are, okay?"

Stella, at that moment, lost control of her limbs and slammed her hands over his shoulders, and around his neck, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug, which after a bit of hesitancy, he returned, but soon began to gasp for air as she remembered her new found strength as a hybrid. Chuckling, she loosened her grip. "Sorry about that..."

"No, um… You're good, actually. You're good." Sam said breathlessly, with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Sam. I don't know what I would do if you and Dean weren't here to help me."

"Well for one, you'd lack a brother to test all that strength on.." She laughed into Sam's shoulder as he stroked her long blonde hair. "We'll always be here for you, Stella. Always."


	2. Chapter 2

Stella thought a lot about what Sam had said to her that day. Maybe she should read the letter and find her birth father, even if it was only some poor excuse as to why she was lied to , she needed to know. Stella went to get her duffle bag and sifted through it, pulling her hand out, along with the letter. Stella took a deep breath and opened it up.

 **Stella If you are reading this , it means you are old enough to understand why I kept your being a hybrid, a secret. It was because I loved you, and I pray to God that you don't think I didn't, or that you were a mistake, because, by God, you weren't. When I found out you weren't my real daughter , I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what you would turn out to be like. I thought that keeping this from you would protect you , and give you a chance for the normal life that I'll always want for you. I realize now that I was wrong to make that decision for you. Now, you're probably wondering about your real father by now, so I'll tell you about him very briefly. He is the reason you are a hybrid, and if you want to know more about him you'll have to find him first. The last place I was able to track him to was in New Orleans, and if you are wondering; no, he didn't know about you. Your mother chose not to tell him. So, if you do choose to meet him, don't blame him. I hate him more than I can say, but it's not his fault. Don't let your our mistakes make you not want to find out everything you want to know.I love you, Stella.**

 **~Always and forever, your Daddy.**

A tear rolled down Stella face as she finished the letter. She folded the ends of the paper back up and put it in the journal Dean had given to her a few years back. This was a lot harder than she thought. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to do, so she threw the journal on her bed, falling along with it, and started to cry.

Dean walked into her room and saw her back. He knew that she was crying, because, although she had just begun to cry, her sobs hit him like hurricane waves before he reached the door. He never said it to Stella, but he was worried sick about her after all that had happened. The truth was, he didn't know how to feel about this- any of it. What was he supposed to feel? All his life, his father taught him to kill whatever was a supernatural creature, but Stella wasn't just some supernatural creature. She was a little sister, a fellow hunter, and a dear friend. He couldn't just kill her. A couple moments after he entered, he'd stood there, contemplating on whether or not to try talking to her.

When he had decided against it and began to walk cautiously back toward the door, he was met with a voice he'd always had a weakness for. "Dean, I know you're there. There's no reason to try and sneak away." Dean turned to look at her and sighed.

"Look, Stella-" Stella cut him off with a curt scowl.

"No, Dean. You don't need to say anything. I'll just go." As she began to trek to the door, Dean caught her arm, forcing her to turn and face him. "Stella, listen to me. I want to talk to you. I know you think I don't see you as my sister anymore." He paused, feeling the right words being summoned to his tongue. "But that's not true. The opposite, in fact. I know this has been hard for you, just as hard as it's been for me, but I need you to know I'm trying." Stella gaped at her older brother.

"Did you just say this was hard for you? Are you kidding me? **Dean**." She stopped herself, absentmindedly raking a hand through her now unkempt locks. Dean looked at her through confused eyes. "Dean, this has been way harder on me than you could even imagine. I mean, really? Did you just find out that your father that you grew up with isn't your real father? A hybrid? No? Well, how about that you were being lied to your entire life by one of the men you grew up to love the most? No, again? That's what I thought, so don't even try to compare what you're going through to any of the shit that's happened to me."

Dean sighed, letting go of stella's arm. "Stella." She refused to look at him, still. "Stella." He tried again, to no avail. "Stella, would you just look at me?" Stella gave in and threw him scolding eyes before he continued. "I'm not trying to say my pain is worse, but it's pretty damn close, alright. Our father just traded his soul for my life. Do you think I wanted that? How the hell am I supposed to feel about that? Because all I feel is guilt, and I don't see it ever going away, so you're not the only one going through a hard time." With that being said, Dean walked out of the room, slamming the door in Stella's face, leaving her to think about what he had said.

~Sam's PoV~

Sam was hard at work with research, on the couch when he heard Dean slam the door. Sam looked up in confusion as his brother came storming into his vicinity.

"Dean, what's up? What'd she say?" He inquired, standing from the couch. Dean, however, ignored this gesture and plopped himself down onto the couch where Sam had been sitting before.

"Shut up." Dean kicked his feet up onto the coffee table with a large sigh, allowing Sam to sit next to him.

"Dean, what the hell happened? You were supposed to actually talk to her!"

"Well, I tried, Sammy. But that sister of ours- she didn't wanna listen. And you know what? Now she's even worse than before."

"I'm almost 100 percent positive that she reacted that way because you started forcing your opinions on her."

"SAM." Dean warned sternly. He was already tired of Sam's indignation.

"No, Dean. It's true. You know why she pushed you away? It's because you pushed her first. You always do."

"I'm sorry, did you just say _I_ pushed her away? Can you even hear yourself?" Dean said in a harsh, irritated voice.

"Yes, Dean. You pushed her away by not talking to her for weeks on end! Now she thinks you hate her, and with the way you've been acting lately, I honestly don't blame her for thinking that."

"Well Sam, have you ever thought that maybe- just maybe- I needed some space, some **time,** with everything that has been going on? Because, if you haven't noticed, I have been going through a whole lot too.

"Dean, I understand that. Believe me, I have to. But you can't use that as an excuse for how you've been acting." Sam urged, opening his hands flat, waving them in gesture to emphasize his words. Dean watched his brother's hands as he spoke, knowing the familiarity of their movement. This was something Sam did often, and always when he said something believed in.

Sam sighed, raking his slender fingers through his long brown hair and brought them down onto his lap, forcing Dean to meet his gaze once more. "Look, I think you should go talk to her again, and this time, let _her_ talk. Try to understand how she's feeling. You guys can't keep avoiding each other like this."

Looking down, Dean gave into Sam's conscience but announced sadly. "She probably doesn't even want to talk to me right now, Sammy. If I went to her room she would probably just slam the door right in my face."

"Well then, you will try tomorrow, Dean. She can't stay mad at you forever." With this, Sam gave Dean a small but optimistic smile. He knew that his brother and sister would eventually work it out. Or at least they would try.


End file.
